Glare
by Trinny Dream
Summary: Ever since the explosion, Mello never spoke. Matt's tired of being ignored. Mello/Matt one-shot.


**A/N:**The idea for just popped in my head like two hours ago and I just had to write it out. Let me know if there are any errors. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Death Note. If I did Matt and Mello would have been in it from the get go. I also don't own GTA or Play Station.

_** Edit: **_Thanks Stega for the constructive review. I changed what you we're talking about and I think it's a lot better that way. Thanks!

**---**

**Glare**

**---**

Ever since the explosion, Mello never spoke.

He just sat there in the bed with a permanent scowl plastered on his face. Matt had tried everything. Chocolate bars, chocolate cake, and even chocolate ice cream. Each effort to lure out Mello's voice failed. All Matt could get out of him was a deeply penetrating death glare. Matt didn't understand.

What did he have to be so mad about? Sure, half of his face was burnt. Yes, he'd lost the death note. At least he wasn't dead.

Matt, on the other hand, had a reason to be mad. No, he had a reason to be_ pissed_.

He hadn't heard from Mello in years. Not a word since the day he left Wammy's after L's death. Matt had spent many sleepless nights worrying about the chocolate-loving blonde. Then all of a sudden he received a text message from him, it displayed a single word: _**help**_.

So, Matt dropped everything he was doing and ran.

He'd always gone running for Mello. He'd _always_ ignored the fact that he only came to him as a last resort. He couldn't ignore it this time. Matt couldn't stand being ignored. When Mello had awoken he didn't ask him what had happened. He simply asked him if he was in any pain.

Mello reacted as if Matt had just cursed at him. His cobalt eyes narrowed into slits and he rolled over on his side. Matt let it go. He understood his pride was bruised and bandaged. He needed time. It had been two weeks since he had gone and scooped the bleeding blonde away from the questionable scene.

He still hadn't uttered one word. Matt tried small talk and Mello would turn his head. Matt had slaved. Changed his bandages, gave him medicine, bought him chocolate, and cooked him dinner. This was how he repaid him? He didn't want Mello to thank him. He knew saying 'thank you' wasn't his thing. All he wanted was for Mello to talk to him. He just wanted his _best friend _back.

"Mello, I'm back!" Matt called when he entered the apartment. He hadn't expected a reply.

He walked through his apartment. The only audible sound was the soft clack his boots made against the hard wood. Matt poked his head into Mello's room. Well, technically it was his room. He had willingly gave it up for Mello.

"Hungry?" he asked in a friendly tone.

The blonde was looking down. His face marked with the same scowl that had haunted his face.

"You know what, Mello?" He dropped the friendly tone and allowed an angry one to edge in. Mello looked up, glaring, challenging him to speak.

"I'm tired of this." Matt clenched his right fist. "I've done everything for you!"

He said nothing, holding his glare steady.

"It's not my fault, dammit." Matt returned the glare full force. "I'm always the last one you turn to."

Mello blinked and his glare faltered slightly.

"I've always done everything for you, Mello." He said softly. "and I never asked for a single thing in return."

The blonde looked down quickly and when he looked back up the glare was much weaker.

"It's been five years, Mello. You could have at least said 'hello, I'm not dead.' once in a while." he took a deep breath. "You could have pretended you missed me as much as I've missed you."

Mello closed his eyes. When he opened them back up Matt had turned away.

"Instead you're mad at me. For what? Saving you? Whatever. When you feel better you can go. I'm done."

Matt tossed the chocolate bars in his hand down on the bed and slammed the door behind him.

---

Matt retired himself to the couch deciding that maybe a few hours with his play station would help take his mind off of Mello. Just when his mind got buried deep enough into Vice City he felt the couch shift. He paused the game and glanced over. Mello was perched on the edge of the cushion beside him, bare-chested with a chocolate bar in his hand.

"What are you playing?" He kept his eyes on the television. Matt figured his pride wouldn't allow him to look over.

"Grand theft auto." Matt said, un-pausing the game. "I'm taking a kilo of cocaine across town with the FBI on my tail."

"Sweet." Mello said. The couch shifted again.

One last glance showed him that Mello had settled back on the couch. A small smile playing on his lips as he nipped at his chocolate.

Mello wasn't one to say 'I'm sorry' either. He knew Mello realized he'd screwed up. That was enough for Matt. He was just glad to have him back.


End file.
